


Patrząc zbyt uważnie

by PrincessExpecto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Alive, Headcanon, Light Angst, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessExpecto/pseuds/PrincessExpecto
Summary: Życie Harry'ego Pottera jest idealne. Ma wspaniałą rodzinę, chodzi do wymarzonej szkoły i mieszka w rajskim miasteczku na północno-zachodnim wybrzeżu Kornwalii. Jego przyjaciele również cieszą się życiem szytym na miarę. Rodzina Weasley jest liczna i bardzo barwna, Hermiona Granger jest pilną uczennicą, a Draco Malfoy mieszka w ogromnym szlacheckim dworze.Jednak ten piękny obraz można tak prosto zburzyć, patrząc zbyt uważnie.





	Patrząc zbyt uważnie

To był lipiec. Zresztą bardzo ciepły. Tego dnia na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, ale liście na drzewach dawały wystarczająco dużo cienia. Żar, który lał się z nieba, wyrównywał się z lekkim wiatrem, który powiewał od czasu do czasu.

Dolina Godryka należała raczej do cichych miasteczek. Oczywiście nie licząc momentów, kiedy przyjeżdżały tu wycieczki, mniejsze lub większe, by obejrzeć dom rodzinny Godryka Gryffindora, na którego cześć miasto otrzymało swoją nazwę. Jednak zawsze zwiedzający byli spokojni i kulturalni. Jakież więc musiało być zdziwienie mieszkańców, kiedy po zazwyczaj pustych ulicach jechał stary Ford Anglia, pełen rozkrzyczanych ludzi, których wspólną i zarazem charakterystyczną cechą były rude włosy.

Samochód toczył się jeszcze przez kilka minut po kamiennych uliczkach, aż wjechał na jedną z bocznych, wysypanych żwirem. W końcu zatrzymał się na poboczu, a pasażerowie zaczęli wysiadać. Jako pierwsi pojazd opuścili Molly i Artur Weasleyowie. Zaraz za nimi wyszła dwójka bliźniaków, Fred i George. Jako ostatni wysiedli Ron i najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, Ginny. Cała szóstka stanęła przed niewielkim płotem ogradzającym uroczy domek pokryty szarym kamieniem. Po jego ścianach piął się zielony bluszcz, okalając daszek nad miętowymi drzwiami wejściowymi. Wszystkie okna na piętrze były otwarte na oścież, pozwalając tym samym, by śnieżnobiałe, koronkowe firanki delikatnie tańczyły na wietrze.

Nagle z jednego z okien wyłoniła się twarz. Należała do chłopca o czarnych, zmierzwionych włosach i intensywnie zielonych oczach skrytych za okrągłymi okularami. Gdy zauważył gości stojących przed bramką, uśmiechnął się szeroko i zniknął w odmętach domu. Chwilę później biegł już żwirową dróżką, co chwilę odginając nogami łodygi kwiatów, które tak pięknie zakwitły tego lata.

– Jesteście! – krzyknął radośnie.

– Harry!

Ron i Harry wpadli sobie w objęcia. Chwilę później chłopca przejęli bliźniacy, państwo Weasley, a na samym końcu Ginny. Dziewczyna nieśmiało przywitała przyjaciela, ale Harry’ego poniosła chwila i zdawał się nie przejmować jej skrępowaniem. Uścisnął ją tak mocno, że ledwo mogła oddychać.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego – wysapała, gdy w końcu ją puścił.

Z czarnej skórzanej torebki wyjęła malutki prezent zapakowany w czerwony błyszczący papier i starannie związany złotą kokardą. Ginny podała mu pudełeczko.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba – dodała, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Zanim zdążył podziękować, ponownie został zaatakowany przez szerokie ramiona Molly Weasley.

– Jak ten czas szybko leci! Dopiero co szliście z Ronem na pierwszy rok! Kto by pomyślał, że macie już szesnaście lat…

Harry zdołał się nieco oswobodzić z jej uścisku i powiedział:

– No, jakoś tak się stało… Może wejdziemy do środka?

Kobieta puściła go. Otworzył bramkę i puścił przodem panią Weasley i Ginny. Ron i Harry ruszyli za nimi. Fred wszedł jako ostatni i zamknął wejście na metalowy haczyk.

– Mamo! Państwo Weasley już są! – krzyknął Harry, przyspieszając kroku.

Zaprowadził gości dróżką, która ciągnęła się przed domem. Zatrzymał się przed wielką wierzbą płaczącą i odchylił jej liście, by mogli przejść na tył domu, do ukrytego za budynkiem ogrodu. Był zdecydowanie większy niż można byłoby się tego spodziewać, a przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami sąsiadów chronił go lekko zdziczały bukszpan posadzony tuż przy ogrodzeniu. Ogród mienił się tysiącem kolorów przez ogrom kwiatów, które go wypełniały. Piękne czerwone róże, bratki, nagietki i nasturcje przepełniały powietrze swoim zapachem. W oddali, obok kwitnącego krzewu hortensji, stała drewniana huśtawka, wyłożona miękkimi, kremowymi poduchami. Kilka kroków dalej można było znaleźć niewielkie oczko wodne z malutkim kamiennym wodospadem, nad którym pochylała się dorodna brzoza. A na środku tego wszystkiego stała kobieta o rudych włosach, spiętych w niedbały koczek. Machała różdżką, ustawiając drewnianą altankę wśród tego chaosu, którego była królową. Dopiero ponowne zawołanie syna odciągnęło ją od jej zajęć. Odwróciła się i szerokim uśmiechem powitała przyjaciół.

– Jak minęła wam podróż? – zapytała, wsuwając różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni. – Zapraszam. Co prawda, nie spodziewałam się was aż tak szybko, więc zostały mi do powieszenia jeszcze skromne dekoracje.

– Potrzebujesz pomocy, skarbie? – Molly Weasley nie czekała na odpowiedź Lily. Zakasała rękawy i ruszyła za kobietą do kuchni.

Harry podrapał się po głowie.

– Siadajcie – powiedział, wskazując na krzesła.

Wszyscy zajęli miejsca przy drewnianym stole. Po lewej stronie solenizanta usiadł Ron, a po prawej Fred. Bliźniak szturchnął go w ramię.

– Gdzie Hermiona? Myślałem, że już jest.

– Miała być wczoraj, ale nie wyrobiła się z lotniska. Powinna być za jakieś pół godziny, tata już po nią wyjechał.

Fred kiwnął głową. Na stole przed nimi pojawił się niebiesko-biały obrus w kratę. Zaczęły wlatywać na niego dzbanki ze świeżo zrobioną i schłodzoną przez kostki lodu lemoniadą.

– Cześć chłopcy! – Przez otwarte drzwi tarasowe wyszedł Syriusz. Jego biały podkoszulek był wybrudzony smarem; właśnie skończył zajmować się swoim motocyklem. Na plecach trzymał przerzuconą granatową, flanelową koszulę. Założył ją i usiadł naprzeciwko Harry’ego. – Witaj Arturze! I ty Ginny. Jak idą interesy, George?

– Całkiem nieźle – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, po czym zwrócił się do brata – Nie narzekamy na brak klientów. Prawda, Freddie?

Chłopak podniósł głowę i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na George’a. Chwilę później kiwnął głową.

– Tak, tak. Radzimy sobie.

Ron zaśmiał się pod nosem, a starszy brat zgromił go spojrzeniem. Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela pytająco.

– Co jest?

– Fred ostatnio jest bardzo nieobecny. Mam na myśli od czasu, kiedy zaraz na początku wakacji przyjechaliście z Hermioną do Nory. Nie pamiętasz, jak się przechwalał sklepem? Myślę, że wpadła mu w oko.

– Hermiona? Ale przecież ona jest…

– … zdecydowanie za bardzo przepracowana! – powiedziała donośnie pani Weasley, niosąc ogromną misę pełną owoców. – Powinnaś odpocząć, moja droga!

– Bez przesady, Molly. Wiesz, że teraz i tak mam mniej zleceń niż w ciągu roku. Ostatnio trafiła mi się książka z opowiadaniami dla dzieci i to wszystko. Poza tym, uwielbiam swoją pracę – odpowiedziała Lily Potter, kładąc na stół tacę z przekąskami. Usiadła obok Syriusza i westchnęła. – Ciężko teraz o książki, do których potrzebne są ilustracje. Ludzie chyba zaczynają wytwarzać wyobraźnię – zaśmiała się. Szybko zmieniła temat. – Natomiast Harry… Harry zdecydowanie ma wyobraźnię. Wymarzył sobie, że będzie aurorem!

– Aurorem? – powiedział z niedowierzaniem Artur Weasley, ale w jego głosie można było doszukać się także nutki podziwu.

– Mamo! – Chłopak zaczerwienił się

– Nie, nie, Harry, nie ma się czego wstydzić! To naprawdę imponujące, że w tak młodym wieku wiesz, co chcesz robić w przyszłości. To taki odpowiedzialny zawód.

– Ale jaki niebezpieczny! – Molly Weasley również wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

– Wiedziałam, że kurs z Alastorem Moodym to zły pomysł! Całe szczęście, Ron chce zostać sportowcem.

– A ty, Ginny? Masz już jakieś plany? – zapytał Syriusz.

Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok znad szklanki z lemoniadą.

– Ja? Ja jeszcze nie…

– Och, zapisałam Ginewrę na wspaniały kurs w Proroku Codziennym. Przez tydzień będzie mogła poczuć się jak prawdziwa dziennikarka!

– Słyszałam od Narcyzy, że taki kurs otwiera w przyszłości wiele drzwi – wtrąciła Lily, uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.

Ginny odwzajemniła gest.

– Swoją drogą, jak się trzyma? – Syriusz spoważniał nieco.

– Tak dobrze, jak tylko można, zważywszy na niekończący się proces jej męża. Severus ją wspiera. Przynajmniej nie jest sama. Nie rozmawiałeś z nią ostatnio?

– Odkąd Snape stał się gościem numer jeden, raczej unikam mojej drogiej kuzynki – powiedział z przekąsem.

– Więc pewnie się ucieszysz, że zaprosiłam ich do nas na dzisiejszy obiad.

– Zrobiłaś co?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Harry i Syriusz.

– Zaprosiłam Draco, Narcyzę i Severusa na urodziny. Wczoraj dostałam potwierdzenie, że przyjadą.

– Lily, na brodę Merlina!

– Mamo! Zaprosiłaś Snape’a?!

Jęk Harry’ego zagłuszył radosny pisk Ginny.

– To Hermiona! Hermiona przyjechała!

Dziewczyna zerwała się z krzesła i pobiegła przed dom. W jej ślady poszli Ron i Harry. Z krzesła poderwał się również Fred, ale szybko się zreflektował.

– Proszę pani, gdzie jest łazienka?

– Na końcu korytarza i w lewo.

Fred wszedł do domu, a jego brat bliźniak chichotał cicho, siedząc na swoim krześle. Molly Weasley zgromiła go wzrokiem. Chwilę później do ogrodu przeszła czwórka przyjaciół. Hermiona uśmiechała się szeroko. Była ubrana w jeansowe ogrodniczki i biało-czerwoną bluzkę w paski. Swoje puszyste, brązowe włosy związała w warkocz. Jej twarz była zarumieniona, a skóra wyraźnie opalona. Żywo rozmawiała z Ginny i chłopcami.

– Panie i pani Weasley, pani Potter, dzień dobry! – Jej głos był radosny i melodyjny. – Syriuszu! Cześć George. Gdzie zgubiłeś brata? – zapytała, chichocząc.

– Prawdopodobnie zabłądził gdzieś pomiędzy kuchnią a łazienką – zaśmiał się.

– Jak Bułgaria? – Harry odsunął jej krzesło i wypuścił Krzywołapa z wiklinowej klatki. Kot szybko wskoczył na kolana właścicielki. Na widok Rona prychnął, a ten wzdrygnął się tylko. – Opowiadaj!

– Było wspaniale! Pierwszego dnia pojechaliśmy do Sofii i zatrzymaliśmy się tam na dwa dni, żeby pozwiedzać. Tata zrobił strasznie dużo zdjęć. Wysłałam wam pocztówki, ale nie mam pojęcia, kiedy dotrą. Z Sofii jechaliśmy pociągiem do Płowdiw, gdzie zobaczyliśmy mnóstwo kościołów, cerkwi i nawet jeden meczet. Poszliśmy też do Muzeum Archeologicznego i galerii. Wiktor porwał mnie jeszcze wieczorem na trening…

– Na trening? – prychnął Ron.

– Tak, na trening. I bawiłam się naprawdę świetnie – powiedziała dosadnie Hermiona. – Jego przyjaciele chyba też mnie polubili. Spędziliśmy z nim kilka dni. Pokazywał nam miasto, jak to określił, spoza przewodników. Przy okazji, jego mama robi naprawdę dobrą baklawę.

– Mamo, musimy kiedyś tam pojechać! – powiedziała Ginny, wpatrując się w matkę błagalnym wzrokiem.

– Wiesz, skarbie…

– Jak tak dalej będzie szło na Pokątnej, to nie ma sprawy, siostra. Oczywiście, jeżeli się zgodzisz, mamo – powiedział Fred, który pojawił się nagle przy stole. – Cześć, Hermiono. – Chłopak nachylił się i ucałował ją w policzek.

– Cześć, Fred.

Wtedy z domu wyszedł James Potter. Szybko podszedł do altanki i przytulił żonę.

– O której będą tu Malfoyowie?

– Umówiłam się z nimi dopiero na za godzinę.

Harry wstał z krzesła.

– To może my pójdziemy do mnie, a jak przyjadą, to nas zawołacie?

– Świetny pomysł, Harry! To ja pójdę po wino! – powiedział Syriusz, klaszcząc w dłonie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i razem z Ginny, Ronem i bliźniakami ruszyła za przyjacielem. Chłopak poprowadził ich przez kuchnię i jadalnię, aż doszli na korytarz w drugim skrzydle domu. Wspięli się po schodach i weszli do pokoju zaraz naprzeciwko nich. W pokoju Harry’ego panował raczej nieporządek. Po podłodze walały się papiery z notatkami i wycinkami z Proroka Codziennego, a na łóżku leżała niedbale rzucona, czarna koszula. Na biurku utworzyła się mała górka z papierków po cukierkach, które dostał jako część prezentu od Syriusza. Jedynym nienagannie czystym miejscem w jego pokoju była klatka Hedwigi i żerdź, na której siedziała. Popatrzyła na właściciela i gości i zahuczała cicho.

– Już cię wypuszczę – powiedział Harry i otworzył okno, by ptak mógł polecieć na łowy. – Przepraszam za bałagan, tak jakoś wyszło.

Hermiona i Ginny usiadły na łóżku, a Ron na obrotowym krześle. George i Fred zaczęli rozglądać się po pokoju.

– Nowy plakat? – zapytała Ginny, wskazując na wizerunek Finbara Quigleya, pałkarza z irlandzkich Nietoperzy z Ballycastle.

– Tak, zawiesiłem go kilka dni temu. Kibicujesz im?

– Wolę Harpie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Jesteście przygotowani na ostatni rok wolności w Hogwarcie? – George oderwał się od figurki rogogona węgierskiego, która przechadzała się po półce z podręcznikami z zeszłego roku.

– Ostatni rok wolności?

– Teraz będzie tylko gorzej. SUMy to pestka. Od OWTMów można umrzeć.

– Powiedzieli ci, którzy faktycznie je zdali – prychnęła Hermiona.

– Proszę cię, Hogwart nie był dla nas. I nie widzę, żebyśmy na tym jakoś specjalnie źle wyszli.

– Dostaliście już wyniki? – Fred powiedział te słowa bardziej do Hermiony niż do pozostałych.

– Dziewięć wybitnych – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– I jeden powyżej oczekiwań. Przyznaj się z czego.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

– Z obrony przed czarną magią.

– A Harry ma z tego wybitny! – dodał szybko Ron.

– ŻEBYŚMY ZARAZ NIE PRZEGLĄDALI TWOICH WYNIKÓW, RONALDZIE! – ryknęła rozwścieczona dziewczyna, podnosząc się z łóżka.

Ginny chwyciła ją za rękę i ściągnęła z powrotem w dół.

– Uspokójcie się. Oboje – powiedział szybko Harry, kiwając głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie kłóćcie się przynajmniej w moje urodziny.

– Skoro już jesteśmy przy tym temacie… Wszystkiego najlepszego, ale prezent ode mnie i Freda dostaniesz dopiero wieczorem, bo nie wiem, czy twoi albo nasi rodzice ucieszyliby się z jego zawartości. – George puścił mu oczko.

Ron uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Hermiona uniosła brew.

– Za to z moim prezentem nie musisz czekać – przypomniała się Ginny.

Harry wziął paczuszkę z biurka i rozerwał papier. W środku znalazł fasolki wszystkich smaków i małą kopertę.

– Bilet na mecz! Dzięki, Ginny!

– Ron i ja też idziemy. Nie przegapiłabym otwarcia sezonu, ani meczu Harpi z Holyhead – dodała z uśmiechem.

Chłopak patrzył na nią zamyślony przez dłuższą chwilę. Dopiero chrząknięcie Hermiony go otrząsnęło.

– Harry, mogę na słówko?

Wstał i wyszedł za dziewczyną, która zamknęła drzwi do jego pokoju. Oparła się o ścianę i spojrzała na przyjaciela z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.

– Czy ty podkochujesz się w Ginny?

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

– Co? Proszę cię, jest dla mnie jak siostra. I przy okazji tak się składa, że jest siostrą mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Ginny to rodzina.

Hermiona uniosła brew.

– Widocznie źle oceniłam sytuację.

Zapadła cisza.

– Nie wyciągnęłaś mnie z pokoju tylko dlatego, prawda?

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, wciąż milcząc.

– Hermiono? – Harry wyciągnął rękę i uniósł jej brodę do góry. – Znam cię. O co chodzi?

– Dziwnie się czuję, kiedy Fred się tak we mnie wpatruje. Zwłaszcza przy was – wymamrotała w końcu.

Westchnął.

– Zdaje mi się, że on coś może do mnie czuć, ale… – kontynuowała i znów zamilkła.

– Nie tylko tobie. Ron też tak myśli.

– Ron rozmawiał z tobą na ten temat?

– Wspomniał o tym, kiedy byliśmy na dole – wytłumaczył się szybko. – Hermiono, porozmawiaj z nim. Jeżeli czujesz się niekomfortowo z jego zachowaniem, to musisz mu to powiedzieć, bo inaczej nie będzie miał pojęcia, że coś źle robi.

– Wiem.

Rozległ się cichy trzask. Dobiegał z ulicy.

– Rodzinnego zjazdu ciąg dalszy – powiedział z przekąsem chłopak i poprawił okulary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stało się. Rok po pierwszej publikacji w internecie postanowiłam dodać PZU również na AO3. Mam nadzieję, że przy takim wyborze platform każdy z moich czytelników znajdzie w końcu coś dla siebie :)  
> Serdeczne dzięki, że jesteście ze mną już tak długo.  
> E.
> 
> beta: Aavilly


End file.
